1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a heat dissipation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, an electronic device, such as a computer or a server is devised to be much thinner and smaller, yet still holds more electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), memory cards, and south bridge chips. The CPUs generate a large amount of heat during operation. The heat needs to be dissipated immediately to ensure the continued proper function of the electronic devices. Presently, a heat sink is mounted on a CPU for dissipating the heat, and a cooling fan is installed to the heat sink for generating airflow. However, the cooling fan occupies much space, and wastes energy.